The Botanist
by Kiseki no See Die a.k.a. KnSD
Summary: He had a black wavy hair, his eyes were as blue as the ocean. Though The Botanist is allergic to human so he never left his lab.
**_A/N: You know Steampianist's "The Botanist", it was my internet hubby's aesthetic, so is mine so yeah... although this is gay ver—haha_**

 ** _Summary:_** He had a black wavy hair, his eyes were as blue as the ocean. Though The Botanist is allergic to human so he never left his lab.

* * *

 _ **A botanist**_

 _ **Wearing green gloves**_

 _ **Is passionate for flowers**_

 _ **But he's allergic to humans**_

 _ **So he stayed within his lab**_

Once upon a time, there is once a botanist who lived within an isolated flower field, he always wore his green gloves as he tend his flowers, passionately. He had a black wavy hair, his eyes were as blue as the ocean. Though The Botanist is allergic to human so he never left his lab.

* * *

 _ **One day in his lab**_

 _ **Through the windows he saw**_

 _ **A flower-like lady**_

 _ **Who caught his heart at once**_

One day. He saw a person, through his lab's window. It was a delicate and ethereal looking young man, standing far away from the flower field. The botanist can feel his heart beating fast against his chest and for some reason, a smile played across his lips.

* * *

 _ **She was not like the others**_

 _ **She was venus made flesh**_

 _ **Oh, but she's allergic to flowers**_

 _ **So she strayed from The Botanist**_

The young man was not like the others. He had a pale skin that seems to be soft to touch, his white curly hair glows through the sun light making it look as if he was an angel send by God, white thick eyelashes surrounds his eyes giving him a drowsy look that complimented his beautiful face. The young man was simple an ethereal beauty.

A venus made flesh but it seems that he's allergic to flowers so he stay faraway from them as he admire their beauty, smiling softly.

* * *

 _ **He watched her all day long**_

 _ **From the windows of his lab**_

 _ **Oh, it was love he was sure**_

 _ **So he had to make her his**_

The Botanist watched him all day long, everytime the young man admire the flower, from the windows in his lab. It became his daily routine after tending his beloved flowers. Oh, he could feel it was "love," he was sure of it. So he had to make him his.

* * *

 _ **He went out his lab**_

 _ **In a gas mask at night**_

 _ **To see the lady he loves**_

 _ **He crept up her room**_

 _ **And filled it with gas**_

 _ **Then took her to his lab**_

He wore his gas mask on, walking out of his lab. Off to see the man he loves.

He crept into his room and filled it with gas, taking the young man to his lab.

* * *

 _ **She awoke in his lab**_

 _ **She's groggy still from the gas**_

 _ **The botanist was staring at her**_

 _ **With a grim intention in mind**_

The young man woke up to see he was in The Botanist's lab, groggily he look around and saw The Botanist, staring at him with a grim intention, playing in his mind. The botanist smiled at the young man before opening his mouth.

 _"I'm Hibiki Kuze, what's your name?"_

 _"A...Al S-Saiduq..excuse me but why am I here?"_

 _"Because you'll be mine."_

 _"W-What?"_

 _"I love you..."_

 _"...!?"_

 _"Don't worry, it won't hurt. Not a bit."_

 _"D-D-Don't c-c-come n-near m-me..!"_

 _"Shhh, my love..."_

 _"A-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

* * *

 _ **He watched her all day long**_

 _ **Through a cylinder glass**_

 _ **He felt love he was sure**_

He watched him all day long, Through a cylinder glass filled with blood and chemical to preserved the body. Hibiki smiled, he felt love, surely it was love.

* * *

 _ **But there was one thing wrong**_

 _ **With the lady he loves**_

 _ **She has human flesh**_

Hibiki knew there was something wrong about Saiduq. he has human flesh. The botanist smiled and say...

" _ **Worry not for I will make you bloom"**_

* * *

 _ **He watched her all day long**_

 _ **Through a cylinder glass**_

 _ **The botanist was delighted**_

 _ **And felt a wonderful feeling of love**_

The Botanist was delighted to watch him all day long, inside a cylinder glass as though he was asleep. Hibiki's flower starts to bloom and he felt a wonderful feeling of love.

* * *

 _ **A botanist wearing red gloves**_

 _ **Is passionate for a flower**_

 _ **His flower is withering away**_

 _ **But for now, they have to run away**_

Hibiki stared at his green gloves that was now dyed with red before burying a body, he needs to kill him because he'll took his beloved flower.

The Botanist stared at his flower, it's starting to wither...no...he can't it happen but in the meantime, they have to run away.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

The botanist was arrested. He got caught on a check point with a suspicious glass tank in his truck, the glass tank was covered with a black fabric, he started to flail, punching some of the officers. It was good that they get a hold of him and when the authorities saw what is in it.

Some of them starts to vomit while some cringe in disgust.

Well who wouldn't...it was after all a mutilated human, swimming on its own blood with some chemical, cyanide they presume. The flesh was remove but the organs and vein was left as though trying to mimic a flower with its stems.

The body is also on the process of decaying. The authorities knew who was the person.

"Al Saiduq, 18, He went missing for half a year." One of the officers says.

* * *

Yamato Hotsuin, fell on his knees after he received the call from the police. His precious person is found but he was... dead. He's angry, sad...it was a mix emotion.

"Ah...hah...Aaaaahhh!" He cried in grieve.


End file.
